Secret's Out
by Melby7777
Summary: Craig and Tweek's secret has gotten out, and Clyde confronts his friend about the matter.


**Secret's Out  
author: **Melby7777  
**Summary:** Craig and Tweek's secret has gotten out, and Clyde confronts his friend about the matter.  
**Disclaimer:** Matt Stone and Trey Parker own South Park and I, sadly, do not.  
**Note:** _This_ is what I tried making into a comic... it worked, but I failed miserably at the editing on the computer and gave up. Yes, I know, I'm a failure for not making something like this into a comic. That's easy. But I suppose it was more of a serious any case, this has no beginning and it has no ending. Also, I've never written South Park fanfiction before, so it may suck.

* * *

Clyde's gaze fell to the floor, his hair covering his eyes before he took a deep breath. "How long…?" He murmured to his friend.

Craig gulped at the seriousness in Clyde's voice, keeping his bored gaze on the shaking teen. "How long what…?"

"How long have you been lying to us?!" Clyde yelled, looking back up at Craig. Tears threatened to fall from the corners of his eyes as he glared at the black haired teenager. Craig froze and looked down at the ground before turning his sky blue eyes away. Clyde's glare narrowed further at the hesitation. "Tell me!"

Craig growled at the demand, squeezing his eyes shut in annoyance and fear. "Alright, it's true!" He yelled back in his nasally voice as he took a step forward, shoving his hands further into his pockets. "I've been lying to you all about Tweek and me!" Clyde stepped back slightly, shock in his teary eyes. Craig slowly opened his eyes and looked at his friend. "We've been dating for more than a month…"

Clyde's eyes were wide at this, tears finally gone as he felt frozen to the spot. Bebe and Token gasped to themselves as they continued to watch the exchange between the two friends.

"I wanted to tell you Clyde, but… the things people were saying back then…" Craig muttered loud enough for only his three friends to hear. His gaze fell downward at this as he began to remember it all too clearly. "When we started hanging out…" He whispered lightly, making his voice almost inaudible to the others. "Cartman and those guys thought I was crazy for befriending a spazz like Tweek…" He scowled at the memory of Cartman sneering at him as he walked by laughing with Tweek, Kenny and Stan both exchanging looks of confusion. Then his mental image turned to that of Wendy and Heidi whispering to each other. "Other's thought Tweek was the crazy one because of my reputation…" He remembered exactly what the two of them had said.

"_How can Tweek stand being around a delinquent?"_

"_Wasn't Craig charged with robbery once?"_

"_Yeah, I remember that…"_

He tsked at the thought of such words said. And yet Tweek continued to talk to him, shaking as he usually did. It was obvious he heard everything everyone was saying, but he just seemed to ignore everyone but Craig.

"We…" Craig sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. "Had to keep the relationship a secret…" An image of kissing Tweek in the bathroom stalls of the school flashed in his mind, almost making the black haired boy smile. However, another person popped up in his mind and he scowled again. "But… someone knew from the very beginning…" The look of amusement and surprise, the look of knowing… That God damned, know-it-all Jew watching the two without being fooled. "Kyle…"

Clyde's head teetered forward again, hair covering his eyes once more. "So even Kyle knew before me?" He muttered surly at the thought of someone they hated knowing his best friend's secret before him. Behind him, Token and Bebe looked at the ground ashamedly from having not known sooner. "You've kept this from us… your friends…" Clyde continued, his voice rising again. He tilted his head back up to glare at Craig once more through teary eyes. "Because of your pride?!"

"NO!" Craig snapped back, causing Clyde's eyes to widen again. "Not my pride, fuck my pride…" Craig continued, looking back at the ground. "Because Tweek wouldn't have been able to handle the pressure of people knowing his sexuality…" He shook his head, remembering how easily Tweek accepted keeping their relationship a secret. "People would have made fun of and hurt him if they knew…" An image of his Tweekers being picked on flashed through his mind, making him open his eyes to make sure the image wasn't real.

Clyde held back a chuckle, startling Craig from his thoughts. The brunette smirked at the shocked expression on his friend's face. "Please Craig… if we knew about you too, we would have protected him for you." Clyde smiled at his friend, holding out his hand for Craig to take.

The black haired teen looks down at this, bangs covering his face. "Clyde…" He murmurs, looking at the outstretched hand. "You…" He takes in a breath before chuckling himself, taking hold of Clyde's hand. They smile at each other once the contact was made and Craig laughs. "Thank you…"

"Now then…" Token begins, bringing the two friends' attention to him. He grinned at the two and said, "Since you two have made up…" The black male glances to Bebe.

"Let's go find Tweek!" The blonde finishes for him, smiling at Clyde and Craig.

Craig's smile was small, but he seemed happy to hear his friend's girlfriend say this. Nodding, Craig murmurs, "Yeah…"

Meanwhile, in the boy's bathroom two floors away, Tweek leaned against the wall; panting lightly and sweating as he shook with fear.

"Hopefully…" Craig's voice continues to say, unheard by the spazz from afar. "Cartman hasn't found him yet."

Tweek glances up, his eyes finding the mirror through his greasy hair. He jerks upright, gasping at the image of himself in the mirror. The reflection he saw made him shiver more, a large silhouette peering out from behind the wall he leaned against. A knife was in the silhouette's pudgy hand, the person moving out a little more.

Pushing himself away from the wall, Tweek spun around, his coffee colored eyes locking on the large male before him. He shivered as the other chuckles darkly. "Hello… fag."

Cartman walks further into the light and towards the spastic blonde, grinning wickedly. Tweek shook, unmoving from the spot and frozen in fear as Cartman advanced, laughing wildly.


End file.
